I can't decide wether I want to fight with you
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: My attempt at a Vampire Knight FANFIC, go easy on me if i get things wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I'd lived in the world of Purebloods and Royalty my whole life. People's stares followed me as I moved through the crowded hall. My name is Yuuki Kuran, daughter of Juuri and Haruka Kuran.

I'm what you would call a Vampire Pureblood. This means my family line, the Kuran line, has been untainted by humans since our beginning many millennia ago. My family is considered royalty, vampires within vampires. And as there are only a handful of Purebloods left, they are held and treasured above all else.

I'm only 18, but am considered a woman, something that I had been anticipating since my parents were murdered 10 years ago. Now that I was a woman, I was expected to marry and continue the Kuran bloodline. Normal girls would have distressed at the idea of marriage so young, but I've been in love with my fiancée for my whole life, and nothing about eternity with him scared me.

My fiancées name is Kaname. Kaname Kuran, my brother. For as long as society can remember, purebloods have intermarried within their own family, to keep the blood pure. No one questioned or shunned the tradition.

I hardly see my brother though. He attends Cross Academy, some several hundred kilometres away. Cross Academy was a school with a Night Class for Vampires and a Day Class for Humans. Chairman Cross was my mother's best friend, even though he is a legendary vampire hunter.

Kaname hadn't allowed me to attend with him, no matter how much I begged to accompany him, no matter how painful my separation from him was, he had declared that he wanted to protect me from the prying eyes of the humans. He acted like it would be any better if he left me in our huge mansion on my own, hosting useless Council party's and functions, signing documents and writing reports for the Elders. All the while my mind has been longing for his touch, the whisper of his voice in my ear.

"Yuuki-sama, are you quite alrite?" some annoying noble asked me, interrupting my inner turmoil.

"Yes, thank you, please excuse me" I said and walked away.

My black dress swished around me as I left the room and climbed the grand staircase towards mine and Kaname's quarters. Not that he was there. Sigh.

When I entered our bedroom I sat at my dressing table, staring at myself in the mirror.

My long brown hair hung all the way down my back, with a few messy strands hanging around and covering my face. My large, wine coloured eyes, that held a sparkle before Kaname had left, stared at me. I had small, pouty lips and clear pale skin. A long neck leads to my slim, yet curvy body. My legs made up most of my height, but I was still only 5"3 to Kaname's 6"4. I had small hands and feet, but that was typical of the woman in my family.

I shrugged out of my black dress and placed it back into my large closet. I left the shoes under the dresser.

I made my way to the huge bed in the middle of the room and fell onto it. I wouldn't get a peaceful night tonight. I hadn't gotten one since Kaname left 6 months ago, and since then I had only received a few letters, which were folded and preserved in my bedside drawer. Tears stained the pages from the useless days that I had lay in bed crying. What if he had found another? Is that why he had left? In the end, was I just another one of his pawns in his elaborate game of chess?

I rolled onto my side and left my eyes drift closed as the first few rays of sunlight flitted through the drawn curtains. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I wondered wether Kaname would ever return to me, or if he really _had _found someone else. I hoped she would be good enough for him. My dreams drifted to our 18 years together as I played with my engagement ring on my left hand.

Kaname POV

I threw my arm over my eyes as I collapsed on the couch in my room. Today had been stressful. It was Valentines Day and the humans had been more outrageous and prying than normal. Most of the others, the nobles, had enjoyed the obsessive fan girls and fan boys. For me it was just a disturbance and a hassle. There was only one girl for me and she was far from me. Beyond my reach. Though I only had myself to blame for her absence.

Yuuki. I hadn't seen her in months and the few measly letters I had written her wasn't what she deserved and I knew she was unhappy, I could tell by the tearstains on the letters she replied with.

But no matter how much I wished for her to be at my side. It was too dangerous here at the academy. I wanted her away from the eyes of the Vampire Hunters. She was safe if she was entertaining the aristocrats of vampire society. But it didn't stop the lust and longing when I thought of her. And sometimes, when my resolve was weak, I though of how easy it would be for me to send Aido to retrieve her.

She was the only thing I truly treasured, that was precious to me. And to protect the Queen, sometimes you had to hide her, lock her away behind a pawn or a knight.

-Time skip-

A month had passed when I received a letter with a single word on it. It was the first time Yuuki had written to me without my writing to her. And the single word on the page broke my heart.

_Please_

The letter wasn't signed, the word wasn't elaborated on, but I knew what she wanted and it was the first time she had ever asked me for it. Unconsciously she must have known that I couldn't say no to anything she asked me.

"Aido!" I yelled as my resolve crumbled into dust.

"Yes Kaname-senpai?" he said, entering my office.

"I need you to go to the Kuran mansion, leave immediately" I had to try hard to keep my usual calm composure.

"Of course Lord Kaname, but if it's not too much to ask, what for?" he said.

"I need you to help Yuuki bring her things here, she will be attending Cross Academy," I said.

"Really? That's excellent, I will leave at once!" he yelled and ran downstairs. I heard him telling the others about the event and smiled to myself.

Soon Yuuki, we will be together again.

Yuuki POV

I was alone tonight, the servants had been released for the night and I had no obligations for guests. Every small sound, creaks, echoed around the house and filled my senses.

I hadn't felt like doing anything since I sent that letter, all of my begging in one word, to my brother a few days ago. The house reflected my mood.

I sat in a high backed chair, a little ways away from the doorway, a wine glass filled with blood in one hand. I hadn't really drunk any of it, even though it had been ages since I had fed, nothing compared to the taste of Kaname's blood and I had had to make do with donated blood for months. There was only so much of it I could force down my throat. It was starting to make me weak, the lack of blood. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I had to go much longer without his blood.

Would Kaname reply to my letter? Or would he ignore it?

Thoughts raced though my mind, tormenting me and I accidentally released a burst of power, shattering the glass in my hand and vaporizing the blood inside.

It was around 2am when there was a heavy knock at the door; the person on the other side was definitely a vampire, a noble by the feel of it.

I rose gracefully from my chair, the silk of my black dress swirling around me as I made my way to the door. I used my powers to light all the candles in the house. There was no need for me to lose any dignity over being a recluse.

I opened the door swiftly and with a smooth expression.

On the other side stood Aido Hanabusa, a friend of Kaname's. Shouldn't he be at the Academy?

"Yuuki-senpai, it's a pleasure to see you well," he said, bowing deeply.

"The same to you, what brings you here? Is Kaname okay?" I said even though I knew he was. I would feel it if he wasn't.

"He is most well, though I think he will suddenly improve in a day or so, he has asked I collect you and bring you back to the academy." he said smiling.

My heart leapt in my chest. He was finally letting me join him! We could be together again. He wouldn't call for me if he had found someone else. He still wanted me.

My smile lit up my face, I hadn't felt this good in months.

"I won't be half an hour, just let me pack" I told him and flashed up the staircase.

I heard him laugh and settle into a chair.

The truth was, I didn't need to pack. I had been packed since I sent the letter; I only needed to pull on a trench coat and a pair of boots.

I caught my reflection in the mirror as I dragged my suitcase out of the bedroom. The sparkle in my eyes was slowly returning.

Aido didn't comment on how I had somehow managed to pack and pull on a coat and shoes in less than 5 minutes, he simply smiled and helped me carry my suitcase to the limousine that was waiting for us.

Though the limousine went uncommonly fast, it was still going to be several hours before we reached Cross Academy and after an hour of silence, Aido started to ask me questions.

"So, how come you haven't been at the Academy this whole time, I thought, being engaged to Kaname, you would be with him all the time, we have been anxious for you to join us" he said, studying my expression.

"Kaname did not wish for me to join him at first, this came as a shock to me." I replied.

"You will be a wonderful addition to the Night Class, though I warn you that the Day Class are extremely fanatical and will follow you everywhere when possible, despite the hours of separation." he then proceeded to tell me all about the classes and people at Cross Academy.

He told me there was one student, Zero Kiryu, who was a prefect and kept watch over both the day and night students, keeping them apart and away from harm. I was told how all the students admired the Night Class, to the point of obsession. I was told about the influence Kaname held over the school and the blood tablets that Vampires consumed. Also about the morals and values the Chairman was aiming for by combining the two species in one school.

I had learnt almost everything I could about the school when the car suddenly stopped. Aido stepped out of the car and held the door for me.

"We're here," he said.

I silently, yet gracefully stepped out of the car, accepting Aido's helping hand.

In front of me was a large building with a moon hanging over the steps leading to the doorway. On the steps stood a mass of smiling Vampires in white school uniforms. I stared at them for a moment, unable to see my lovers face in the throng of people.

Then, like a butterfly opening it's wings for the first time, the mass of people parted and Kaname stepped out from the mass. He stood staring at me with familiar eyes.

I gasped and threw myself forward, running faster than I ever had and into his ready arms. He buried his head in my neck and held me tightly.

"I've been so lost since you've gone," I whispered in his ear, drawing him impossibly closer.

"You'll never have to feel that way again, we're together now," he said, running his nose the length of my neck.

I pulled back and subtly pressed my lips against his, he quickly returned my kiss. The kiss ended quickly because, as purebloods, it was inhospitable to ignore friends.

We pulled away and I stood at his side with his arm around my waist.

"Yuuki will be attending Cross Academy as of the next night, if there are no objections, it is starting to get light and we should all retire until class tonight" Kaname said and pulled me into the dorms and upstairs to where I assumed his room was.

He pulled me into a room with a large bed, shutting and locking the door behind us. He pulled my coat off and my dress, leaving me in thigh-high stockings and a black slip.

He pushed me onto the bed and leaned over me, caressing my face.

Hi lips hungrily met mine and I could feel his hands all over my body. My very soul hummed with bloodlust and desire as we moved together passionately.

I don't know how long we were lost in each other that night but I remember sinking my fangs into his neck in the height of my ecstasy. He had returned the favour and for the first night in what felt like years, I felt like myself. Now that I was with Kaname, I was whole.

I only got about 4 hours sleep and it was just after dark when Kaname shook me awake gently.

"We have to get to class love," he whispered.

I moaned, rolling onto my stomach to face him. Hi eyes were locked on my bareback.

"Do I have to? Wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me all night?" I asked him, lowering my voice and looking up at him under my lashes.

"As tempting as you are, we really do have to go, but I'll take you up on your offer when we return" he said, his eyes glinting.

I sighed and sat up, the sheets falling down to rest around my waist, Kaname's eyes glinted with lust as he admired my form and I pecked him on the lips as I stood up, making my way to my suitcase.

I got dressed in the white Night Class uniform, it was really a shame we couldn't wear the black, Day Class uniform. I was fully dressed when I remembered something.

I pulled a thigh sheath out of my suitcase as well as Artemis, my Scythe.

"I don't know why you bother with that, you're a pureblood, everyone has to obey your commands and you have powers that can't be matched by anyone besides myself. So why do you feel the need to arm yourself with that? Besides, I'll always protect you, they'll never be a need for you to defend yourself" Kaname said from behind me.

"I know that, but it comforts me to know that I don't have to rely on my powers or my blood status" I said, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"What about relying on me?" he whispered, sadness in his eyes.

"You'll always protect me, I want to be able to do the same for you if there is ever a need for it" I said kissing him.

He smiled down at me.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

"Live in solitary confinement and turn into a hermit," I sung, dragging him down the stairs.

"I didn't think you would be this eager to attend school" he mumbled as I pulled him out the door. The others had already left.

"The sooner I get there, the sooner I can leave," I stated.

I followed the path through the forest that led to the classrooms. Kaname held my hand as we walked.

Suddenly, my hand was separated from Kaname's and I was pushed up against a tree, a silver handgun pointed at my head. I reacted quickly, pulling out my Scythe and swiping away the gun. The person who was holding the gun fell backwards and I finally got a good look at him.

He had lilac eyes with very light hair. He was pale and tall. He was also still pointing a gun at me.

"How DARE you!" I heard Kaname yell, making a move towards the man pointing the gun at me.

"Who are you? Random Vampires aren't allowed on campus!" the guy in front of me said. I could smell a tinge of vampire in him. Maybe he had been bitten? I wonder how long it will take for someone to turn him into a proper Vampire or for him to fall to a Level E…

"She's not a random Vampire you blithering idiot! She's my sister!" Kaname yelled, grabbing the stranger's shoulder and pulling him backwards.

"Whatever" the stranger muttered, putting his gun back inside his coat.

Artemis retracted back into the small rod as Kaname approached.

"Are you alrite Yuuki?" he said.

"I'm fine, you know me, I get attacked by random Human-Vampires all the time, no biggie, though, if you're gonna be pointing guns at me, I'd like to know you name" I said.

"This is Zero Kiryu, the school's guardian, he keeps the Day and Night classes apart" Kaname said.

"OH. Nice to finally meet you I suppose" I said, bowing slightly.

He stared at me, his lavender eyes caressing my image. He was quite handsome, especially for someone who might one day fall to a Level E.

"Now, if you don't mind, we'll be on our way. Yuuki, why don't you walk ahead and wait for me? I need to have a word with Zero" Kaname said.

I didn't really want to leave Kaname, but I wouldn't disobey him, so I walked ahead a hundred metres and took a seat under s tree waiting for him.

Unconsciously, I let my Vampire senses reach out and I found myself listening to Kaname and Zero's conversation.

"_Who do you think you are? You should have been informed of Yuuki's arrival" Kaname hissed._

"_Of course I was informed, but how could I pass up an opportunity to point a gun at a pureblood?" Zero said._

"_I won't let you harm her, no matter what the cost" Kaname said._

"_Careful Kuran, you're starting to sound more like a lover than a sibling" Zero warned._

"_You arrogant fool. Don't you know that Yuuki and I are engaged? She was born as not only my sister but as my fiancée. Don't look so shocked; it is not uncommon for Vampires or even Vampire Hunters to intermarry between siblings. Your parents were cousins, were they not?" Kaname sneered._

"_Shut Up!" Zero screamed._

"_Insolent child, I should kill you now for even thinking of harming Yuuki, but I won't because you are a pawn that is yet to make his most significant move" Kaname whispered._

"_I'm not a part of your game!" Zero yelled._

"_Oh, but you are, and one day, you'll come to see just how important your role is" there was a rustling as I heard Kaname move away from Zero and towards me…_

"I'm assuming you heard that? He asked me.

I nodded.

"It's true, that boy will one day play a very important role…" Kaname started.

"Shh, I love you, but I do not wish to hear how you plan to use people to win your game, I only hope that I do not become a piece in the process of your game" I sighed and stood.

"Of course you're a piece, the most valuable one, all the other pieces will fall into line to protect you," he said.

He grabbed my hand and we made our way to class. Nothing more was said on the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Class passed quickly. I sat next to Kaname, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I didn't hold Kaname's hand like I normally would have and he was staring at me out of the corner of his eye.

I was a tiny bit mad at him, even though it felt unnatural to me. But I didn't want to be a pawn in his game; we should be equals, not him controlling where I went and whom I confronted. I wanted to be a part of his plans, in league with him.

The final bell rang to signal the end of the last class. I rose and walked out of the room, not waiting for any of the nobles or my fiancée. I kept walking, out of the building and into the forest, away from the direction of the moon dorms and away from the prying eyes of the other Vampires.

I found myself outside of The Chairman's Quarters, his lights were on and I could hear him and another moving around and talking inside.

I climbed the stairs and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Coming!" came an energetic voice from inside.

The door was thrown open and my adopted Uncle stood smiling at me. He gently pulled me into a hug and I realised the emptiness must have shown more on my face then I thought it was.

"Yuuki, come inside and have some tea, no one as beautiful as you should wear that look on your face," he said pulling me up the stairs towards his kitchen.

"Thank You Uncle" I sighed as he presented me with a delicate cup, filled to the brim with dark, steaming tea.

"You called me Uncle! I'm so happy!" he cried, tears streaming from his face.

Once he sobered up, the questions began.

"So, Yuuki, where is Kaname-sama? You two are rarely seen separated," he asked.

It was then that I sensed the presence of Zero Kiryu outside the door, eavesdropping. Of course, he was Uncles adopted son. I ignored his irking presence.

"I don't want to be just a pawn in his game, I want to be equals, he doesn't seem to understand that," I said, leaning against the bench behind me.

"You know how he is, he's only trying to protect you. And you know you mean more to him than just a pawn" Kaien tried to soothe me.

I snorted.

"If anything I know _too well _how badly he wants to protect me. It still doesn't change anything, I love him, that will never change, but if he can't stop hiding from me, then it might be better for both of us to spend some time apart" I muttered, even though the words stabbed at my heart.

"I feel for you, dear girl, it will all get better eventually though, just wait and see" he said, holding me gently in my arms.

Without my consent, tears started streaming down my face, how very un-pureblood of me.

"Do not cry! What would your parents say if they saw you crying in front of someone?" he chastised teasingly.

"Being Pureblood is more of a curse if I am only allowed to cry in my heart" I whispered.

"Smile! Come, I recently had my piano tuned, play for me, you were always so calm when you had your fingers on the keys of a piano" he said, dragging me to another room, we passed Zero on our way out but I was the only one that noticed him.

As I took a seat at the piano, I played a few scales and then 'chopsticks' just to tease Kaien.

As I started playing seriously, letting a dark yet sweet melody drift around the room, Zero slithered into the room and took a seat in an armchair. I nodded at him and looked at the chairman.

He was smiling and spinning around the room on his own. I laughed a little under my breath.

"Zero! Dance with me!" Chairman cried.

"I'd rather not" he replied.

He hadn't stopped looking at me; it probably had something to do with making sure I wasn't going to turn into a bloodthirsty monster spontaneously.

Kaien didn't take no for an answer and dragged Zero up, trying to twirl him around. Zero didn't move and stared at his adoptive father like he was crazy.

This continued for another 2 minutes until the oven in the kitchen let out a 'ping'.

"Oooh! My brownies! Be right back darlings!" he said, waltzing out of the room.

I played softer now, so I could talk to the foreign Vampire Hunter behind me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I said.

"As much as I'd like to, I have a feeling the Chairman wouldn't like that too much" he murmured.

"You know, I'm not like the woman that bit you" I sighed.

"How do you even know about that?" he growled.

"I hear about a lot of things, the Pureblood that bit you was a friend of mine, before she destroyed an entire family, your family. I didn't know you at that time but I couldn't bear the thought of her stealing away the lives of so many, I haven't heard from her in years" I said.

"I don't want to talk about this," he growled.

"Ok, I'm just trying to make you see that I'm not here to hurt anybody." I stated.

"Whatever" he said.

I stopped playing, spinning on the piano stool to face him.

"I think you'd be a good ally, even a friend, if you're willing to make that 'sacrifice', really I should hate you, the first time I met you, you pointed a gun at my head and knocked my brother onto the ground. Nice going though, not many catch him off his guard" I smiled.

He had his head down, looking at the ground.

"Don't stop," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Don't stop playing, it's soothing, you no doubt know what's happening to me, the music helps soothe my vivid emotions," he said, like he was ashamed.

I spun back to the piano and played lowly again.

"You can talk to me you know? If you're struggling, don't hesitate to ask me for anything, after all it was my kind that did this to you, the least I can do is try and fix it" I received no response for this, only his now calmed breathing.

"Would you choose to be a vampire? Or to fall to a level E?" I asked.

"I hadn't thought about it, I'd prefer to die than become either one. Though, if I had to choose, I'd become a Vampire. Being a Level E endangers too many people," he whispered.

I nodded.

"Would you do it? If I asked you? I've heard the stories about Purebloods being the only ones able to successfully turn a human into a vampire. So, you said you'd do everything in your power to aid me, if I asked you for it, would you give it to me?" he demanded.

I thought for a moment. His question surprised me, though I'd never show that.

When I opened my mouth to answer, Kaien burst through the door.

"My turn! I'll play, Yuuki and Zero will dance together!" he exclaimed, pushing me off the chair.

"What? No Way" Zero stuttered.

Tears instantly started to stream down Kaien's face.

"You two wouldn't take away the opportunity for an old man to see two of his favourite people dance together would you?" he said, his eyes watering still.

"I suppose not, come on Zero, just one dance, I won't bite" I said standing in front of Zero.

Hazardous emotions danced in his eyes before he silently nodded his consent, placing his hands around my waist. I raised my arms and put them around his neck.

We twirled around the room in silence. Kaien played quietly, observing us behind his glasses.

The song was coming to an end so I reached up on my toes to whisper in Zero's ear.

"If you asked it of me, I would give you immortality," I said, pulling away as the last note fell from the piano.

He stood, staring at me in shock, as if he had expected me to say no.

I turned to my uncle.

"I really do have to be coming, thank you for earlier Uncle, I'll see you around Zero" I said, gliding out of the room and out of the house.

I was about two steps out of the door when a warm hand caught my own. My hand was dropped quickly and I turned to face the simmering eyes of Zero Kiryu.

"Zero?" I asked.

"Look, just so we're clear, I hate you, you're a filthy Pureblood" he said.

I nodded, waiting for him to elaborate.

"But, do you wanna hang out sometime? Away from the craziness of the Academy?" he said, flinching as I smiled.

"That'd be great!" I said, still smiling.

Maybe it would be possible for me to have some friends of my own for once.

"Cool, well see you later bloodsucker"

I nodded and turned away from him again. I was a fair ways away from him when his voice drifted towards me.

"You don't have to be a piece in his game Yuuki, choose your own fate" he said.

I didn't turn or acknowledge him, just kept walking.

The last few hours rolled around in my head.

I felt happy that I had been able to reach Zero on some level, even offer my assistance without him shooting me. I was happy with the twisted type of truce we had come to.

I really did feel obliged to aid him in any way possible though. Because my kind had stooped to atrocious levels, his family had been murdered and his body was turning into something foreign and monstrous. I'd never had the opportunity to help a potential Level E, maybe that was a good thing though as I had offered Zero my blood earlier, something forbidden.

I climbed the steps to the Moon Dorm. The sun was just rising and I hoped everyone was asleep.

I quietly shut the heavy wooden door behind me. I walked swiftly yet silently towards the stairs and to Kaname's and my room. I prayed he hadn't waited up for me. I knew that I smelt of Zero and that I would be interrogated as to why I left without explanation.

I opened the door and stepped inside; closing the door and refusing to meet the pair of eyes I could feel staring at me.

"Yuuki" his silky voice sounded from behind me.

I turned in his direction and met his eyes.

They were filled with relief, hurt and curiosity.

"Kaname" I greeted.

He motioned for me to join him on the lounge he was seated on. I glided forwards and sat next to him. He buried his face in my neck and nuzzled it slightly, before stopping suddenly and pulling away. His eyes were blood red and filled with rage.

"You smell like Kiryu, his scent is all over you. Why? Did he hurt you? Attack you again!" he demanded, gripping the tops of my arms harshly. I had to restrain myself from groaning in pain, his hands dug into the delicate flesh of my arms and cut off the circulation.

"He didn't attack me! I'm perfectly fine! I was at Uncle Cross's house all night!" I cried.

"He's been touching you! Why" he thundered. The glass on the window shattered and cracks appeared in the wall.

I felt a wave of power fall over me and try to enter my mind; Kaname was trying to read my mind. I felt him shifting through the memories of tonight, he got to the point where Zero and I were dancing before I forced him out of my mind and tried to pull out of his restraining grip.

"You let him hold you like that, why? He's dangerous, I don't want you near him!" he yelled. The grip on my arms had become unbearable and the red in his eyes had started to scare me.

"Kaname! You're hurting me! Let me go! I love you; he doesn't mean anything to me! Please" I pleaded with my fiancée.

Kaname POV

I stared down at the beautiful woman in front of me as my anger ebbed away and flowed into sadness. My harsh grip on her arms loosened and fell away. She was staring at me with scared eyes and I settled my bloodlust so my eyes would return to their usual wine colour.

I gasped as I realized what I had done, how I had yelled at her and held her too tightly. The savage way I had handled her, all because I had let my jealousy and worry control me.

She was still looking up at me, waiting for me to say something; I was still horrified that I could have behaved like that towards her.

"Kaname?" she whispered nervously. It was my fault that her voice held that tremor.

"… Yuuki, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…" I started, my head dropping into my hands.

It was a moment before her small hands pulled my face out of my hands. She lifted my head so that she could look into my eyes. She caressed the side of my face and ran her hand though my hand. I closed my eyes and leaned into her small palm.

Before I knew it, sobs started wracking my body. I kissed the inside of her palm as she held me tightly.

"Shh, my brother, my love, it's okay, I forgive you, shhh, please don't cry…" she whispered like a mantra in my ear. Slowly, my sobs stopped and she kissed away the tears on my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, looking up into her eyes.

As usual, no matter how badly I acted, her kind eyes, full of love and forgiveness, stared back at me. Her soothing presence reassured my soul and my body calmed.

"I'm sorry I ran off without you," she murmured.

"I was so worried about you, I didn't know what I did, and then when you came back, _reeking _of that Vampire Hunter, I just couldn't control myself. Why'd you leave me like that?" I asked her, rubbing patterns into her fragile hands.

She sighed.

"I don't just want to be a piece in your games, no matter how important a piece you make me, I want to be equal with you, not cowering behind your influence," she said sadly.

I hadn't realised until now that that was how I had been making Yuuki feel, it was certainly not my intention. I had intended to protect her and keep her from worrying but it seems all I've managed to do is undermine her self confidence and exclude her from her own life.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel this way, I only set out to protect you…" I mumbled into her hair.

"It's okay, I forgive you, I'll always forgive you, for anything" she said.

She really was too kind, too naïve.

"Thank you, my love" I sighed into her hair.

She stood, grabbing my hand and tugging slightly.

"Come to be brother, it's been a long night, it's time for us to end it" she said.

I let her drag me to bed and revelled in the feeling of her small body being pressed against mine.

"Promise me we'll be together forever," I whispered before she succumbed to sleep.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of forever any other way" she whispered back, pecking my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki POV

I awoke at around 5pm, way too early for my tastes but I had been unable to sleep. Kaname rested peacefully beside me, the serene look on his face made me smile. He's always so busy, so stressed…

I swung my legs off the bed and went to take a shower.

The steaming water ran through my hair and relaxed my muscles, washing away my worries from the early hours of this morning. I turned off the shower and slipped into a white towel, ringing out my hair as I returned to the bedroom and to the cupboards that held my clothes.

I pulled out the black shirt, white jacket, white skirt, red tie, black thigh high stockings and black ankle boots that made up the school uniform. I lay them over a near-by chair.

I pulled out a set of lacy-black panties and bra, slipping them on quickly; I grabbed the stockings and slid into them.

I quickly finished getting dressed and sat at the dressing table. The first few buttons of my shirt were still undone, exposing a small amount of cleavage; my tie was hanging just under the done-up buttons.

I grabbed a black choker with a small red rose on it that Kaname had given me for my birthday a few years ago, I tied it up around the back of my neck.

It was still several hours until class started and at least an hour or two before anyone would be awake, so I wrote a note and left it for Kaname.

~Couldn't sleep, went for a walk. I love you… Yuuki

I left the note on his bedside table and walked out of the room.

I managed to leave the moon dorms without any problems; the Day Class was still in lessons and weren't expecting anyone from the night class to be out yet.

The harsh rays of sunlight jarred my eyes slightly as I walked around the grounds, trying to stay out of sight.

I took a seat under a large tree that hid me from most of the suns rays. I let my eyes drift close as I revelled in the warmth that the sung brought. I was almost asleep when a voice sounded behind me.

"Are you sure you're a vampire, most hate the sun, vampire hunters and being nice, you're a bit of a freak aren't you?" I knew that voice.

I spun around with a smile on my face.

"Zero!" I said smiling.

He smirked, unable to 'stoop so low' as to actually smile back.

"You should be in your dorm, Day Class hasn't ended yet," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I needed to get out of the darkness for a while" I explained, standing up and walking in the general direction of the Moon Dorms. Zero fell into step beside me.

"I'll escort you back, I don't need you getting in trouble," he murmured.

I smiled under my hair. I was making progress with him.

"You know, if you want to spend time with me, all you need to do is ask, you don't have to make excuses" I said coyly.

"Yeah Right, shut up bloodsucker" he taunted.

I, very childishly, stuck my tongue out at him.

He snorted, "Very mature,"

We walked in silence for a while but when the Moon Dorms came into sight he stopped and turned to me.

"I guess I'll see you sometime tonight, unless you're going to try and stay out of trouble?" he said.

"I'm sure if there's trouble, I'll probably be in the middle of it" I sighed.

"Just don't kill anyone," he said seriously.

"Of course, besides you're the only one I want" I laughed at his shocked face and danced away from him, into the dorms, closing the door.

"Why such interest in the Hunter? Kaname asked from behind me.

"You know that he was bitten, Shizuka was my friend, a Pure Blood like us. I feel responsible for ruining his life. No one else of our kind bothers with thoughts of this but I refuse to let that boy suffer because of the mistreatments of our kind. I'll do anything in my power to help him" I said.

Kaname sighed but didn't respond.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, holding his face in my hands. He looked up shocked and a little guilty.

"O-Of course not!" he stuttered.

"I only love you, it's always been you, your jealousy is wasted" I smiled before kissing him.

He returned my kiss and we got locked in each other for god-knows how long. Only an embarrassed cough brought us back to attention.

"Classes will be starting soon" Kain said from behind us, a little embarrassed at having to interrupt us.

"Thank you" Kaname said.

Kain nodded and returned upstairs.

The large doors creaked open and we were met with the screams and adoring comments of the Day Class students. I gripped Kaname's hand tighter, as if to shield him from all the loving gazes of the Day Class girls. He gently squeezed my hand and smiled down at me. I wished the Day Class would just go back to their dorms as Zero was telling them to.

We walked swiftly to the Classroom, hoping to avoid any drama, but as we neared the doors, a black blur swept through the vampires and came to rest in front of me.

A tall, lanky black haired boy was kneeling in front of me, his head bowed and his hand, containing a single red rose, was extended towards me. I could smell the fear and adrenalin in his blood stream as he tried to stutter out a sentence.

"Y-Yuuki-sama! P-P-Please accept this r-r-rose!" he cried, thrusting it further into my face.

The nobles surrounding me had started to make moves to remove the boy and I could feel the uncomfortable anger that flowed out of Kaname.

I reached my hand out and delicately plucked the rose out of his hand. My fingertips gently grazed his palm as I pulled away and he gasped.

(A.N this is not my idea! I read it in another FanFiction and I give the credit to whichever writer it was!)

"Thank You" I said kindly as he stood up and rushed away, running to his friends who all congratulated him on his bravery.

"The nerve of him! Approaching Yuuki-sama like that…!" Ruka started.

"Let's get to class" I interrupted them, pulling Kaname forwards with me and into the building.

I sat on a high windowsill, one of my legs dangling on the edge. The window next to me was open and the moonlight was illuminating my form. I twirled the rose I had received earlier in my fingertips as I observed the rest of the Night Class.

Some stood, most sat behind desks, some sat on desks, but not many seemed to be listening to the teacher in front of them. Kaname sat alone in the back of the class. His eyes were glued to me and he smiled gently as I caught his gaze, I smiled back then went back to admiring the moon and twirling my rose.

A lilac gaze caught my attention. Zero was standing on the ledge, only a few metres below me, staring up at me. I waved slightly at him and he nodded back.

This was good; he still wasn't trying to kill me.

He turned away though, watching the grounds, but I continued to stare at him. You could tell he was a hunter just by the way he was built. He had a strong feeling of awareness in his aura.

I didn't understand why I was so interested in this boy though. I had admitted that I wanted to help him, but I found myself interested in his past. I started to think of him as more than a friend. Not a lover or companion, maybe a… brother?

I had never really had the proper 'brother' experience.

Kaname and I had always known where our fate would take us and we never bothered with any of the sibling customs. There wasn't really anything he couldn't give me emotionally or physically.

The Hunter in front of me had lost a twin, a mother and a father. How did he actually feel towards me? Could we actually be friends? Or would his undisputed hate of vampires and my Pureblood status get in the way of that?

I got lost in my thoughts; leaning against the window beside me and playing with the ends of my hair, time ceased to exist.

"Yuuki, class is over" a silky voice echoed from behind me.

I looked down to where my fiancée was staring up at me, smiling gently.

"Right, coming" I said, jumping down off the windowsill, leaving my rose just inside the window.

I hugged him slightly and took his hand, starting to walk out the door.

"Don't you want your rose?" he murmured.

I looked back at him, sensing that small, underlying current of jealousy and smiled at him.

"I don't want roses from anyone but you," I said, pecking him on the lips.

He thought for a moment before nodding and smirking.

"Good, because the next time some pathetic teenage boy offers you a rose, I'm going to blow the rose to smithereens along with the boy" he said happily, like it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Kaname Kuran, you will do no such thing," I said seriously.

He stopped smiling for a moment, noticing the seriousness in my voice.

I tried to hold my blank expression but I started giggling slightly, which then turned into full-blown ROFLing.

He sighed and tugged me along, back to the dorms.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" he asked gently.

"Love me" I replied softly

"I don't know how to do anything else but love you. You've completely taken over me," he said.

"You mean you didn't always love me all the time?" I cried, fake tears filling my eyes.

He looked shocked.

"N-No that's not what I meant!" he started before I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

"I know what you meant. And you haven't taken over my mind body or soul. Because they've always belonged to you, in your possession, I've never had any control over them" I whispered in his ear.

He took me in his arms gently and our lips met.

I mentally sighed in contentment.

This is home, where I belonged. If I could stay this way forever, I would be happy.

The next night, I awoke at a normal time. It was about 7pm, only an hour away from classes.

I tried to sit up but a heavy, muscle-toned arm held me down. I looked to the side, meeting the wine coloured eyes of my darling brother. He smiled lightly as I tried to push his arm off again.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I need to get dressed, class starts soon" I said, giving up and falling back onto the mattress.

"But I like what you're wearing now" he whined deeply, nuzzling into me neck.

I was wearing a black, mid thigh, silk nightgown. It had black and white lace trim and it clung to my body everywhere. Unfortunately, I would be wearing this to class if he didn't let me up soon. So, in times like this, I had to play dirty.

"Oh, I suppose I could wear this to class. I'm sure all of the Day Class boys would enjoy the view. Don't you agree?" I said lightly, twirling my hair and pretending to daydream.

Kaname's eyes darkened and he let out a low growl, but I continued on.

"Oh! Maybe one of them will ask me to the ball! I could spend all night with that cute blonde haired guy from the Day Class. What was his name? Satoshi? He's gorgeous!" I cried.

I heard a low growl before I felt my body being pressed into the mattress by Kaname, who had decided to lie on top of me.

His eyes were darker than midnight as they stared down at me.

"That's it, I'm going to lock you in this room and never let you out. There are far too many dangerous things outside" he growled.

I laughed.

"Like what, human teenage boys? You really need to get a hand on this jealousy. What would the nobles say if they saw you like this?" I teased.

Okay, I was starting to see that I should stop; his eyes were almost black with the occasional flash of blood red.

"If any of them dare come near you I'll…" he started, only to be interrupted by my hand, which I pressed against his lips.

"Shh, I was only teasing, you know I love only you, you're my forever, they'll never be anyone else for me" I whispered, hugging him tightly.

He sighed and melted into my embrace.

"You shouldn't tease me like that, you know how much I love you and want to protect you. And sometimes I might get a teensy bit jealous, just promise to never leave me" he said into my neck.

"I won't," I said, knowing that it would kill me to ever be without him again.

We lay in each other's arms for a few more moments before I slithered out from underneath him and started to make my way to the bathroom to have a shower. I was halfway across the room when Kaname's voice sounded behind me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in this room with me tonight? We're already going to be late…" he said, his eyes trailing down my body.

"No, the only reasons the other Vampires are here is because we are here, so if they have to attend, so do we. Set a good example." I said and continued walking.

Suddenly, a wave of power entered the room and the nightgown I was wearing erupted into small pieces of fabric. I instantly shivered at the cool air hitting my now bare body. I looked down at the shreds of what was once my favourite nightgown and turned to me _darling _fiancée with murderous eyes.

He looked at me with a lusty, playful expression.

"You know, as much as I like that nightgown, I prefer you out of it" he said.

"Kaname Kuran!" I screamed, using my powers to throw him off the bed.

He flew backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him.

"Settle down love, actually don't, I prefer it if you're all worked up, you look so cute when you're angry,"

I groaned in frustration and ran my hand through my long hair.

"Fuck you Kaname, you are going to replace that," I said, walking away.

"Aww, don't waste the opportunity Yuuki, you know you want me" he called.

I flipped him the finger and went to take a shower, noticing that we should have been ready half an hour ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero POV

(A.N if I screw up Zero's personality, I'm sorry!)

I stood outside the Moon Dorm's gates, keeping the Day Class in line as they screamed and prepared for the filthy bloodsuckers to arrive.

My mind drifter to the smallest vampire. Yuuki Kuran should have been my enemy, being a pureblood, a vampire and the lover of Kaname Kuran. But, as loathe, as I was to admit it, I couldn't find it in myself to hate the small, delicate creature.

She had offered me everything. Any possible aid she had promised me, the only vampire to ever try and account for the misdeeds of their kind.

The large wooden doors swung open and my eyes quickly flashed to the mass of vampires in front of me.

I scanned them, once, twice and a third time, unable to find Yuuki among them. Kaname was also missing.

I held back the Day Class with my murderous glare; all the while my head was spinning with unfounded worry. Was she okay? Where was she? Had Kuran hurt her? I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I shouldn't be worrying about her like that. She was a monster, probably just spending time with her monster fiancée.

I shook myself out of it and watched the vampires walk to class, they were whispering between themselves and I caught Yuuki's name a few times.

"Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama came in late last night, I saw them, I haven't heard from either of them this morning, should we have checked on them" That Aido fool was muttering to a worried looking Ruka.

Just before they entered the Class Dorm, a loud scream was heard from the confines of the Moon Dorms.

"_Kaname Kuran!" _

Yuuki's usually soft voice echoed out over the grounds and reached the ears of everyone. Her angered scream filled me with curiosity. A couple of loud bangs echoed out of the Dorm again before everything went quiet.

It was a few moments before the whispers broke out. You could actually feel the rumours being spread throughout the day class.

The vampires stood stock till, staring up at the Moon Dorm in shock.

I wondered what the asshole had done to make little Yuuki so mad. She seemed so gentle; I had never imagined her angry or screaming. I hoped she had knocked him on his ass.

The night passed and I had to remove several lots of Day Class students from the grounds, where they were trying to take pictures of the Night Class. I really needed another guardian out with me, that way I could still get some sleep.

So that's how I found myself in the Chairman's office the next morning, proposing my idea of a second prefect.

"… So that's why I think a second prefect is necessary, I'm sick of being alone when I have to deal with squealing idiots" I finished my rant.

Kaien sat across from me, a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated my demand. His face lit up after a few minutes before he got an evil glint in his eyes and started questioning me.

"So you don't care who it is?" he asked.

I sighed, "No, as long as they're willing to work and not drag me down, I don't care" I said.

"Well I have just the right person, they have as many ideas about pacifism as I do, and the extra workload won't way them down. I will just have to consult with a few people," he muttered.

"Thank you" I said, getting up and heading to class.

I just hoped he wouldn't choose some air-headed girl.

Kaname POV

"Absolutely not!" I said as I refrained myself from punching the man in front of me.

"But she's perfect, she's finished her education, she believes in pacifism, she gets along with Zero and it fills her spare time! Yuuki is the perfect candidate for the second school prefect!" Chairman Cross cried.

I couldn't believe him.

He wanted to put my Yuuki together with that dangerous Vampire Hunter on a regular basis? Have them working together when I wasn't around? It's ridiculous!

"I won't allow it," I said standing up.

"Whatever you say Kaname, but you know you have no real power over her decision. She's of equal ranking as you" he grinned like he had won, sitting on his desk.

"Yuuki won't do anything if I ask her not to" I smirked.

"Aye, she wouldn't breathe if you asked her not to. And she'd follow you to the ends of the earth. But are you willing to abuse her love to get what you want?" the old man muttered behind me.

As hard as it was to admit it, he was right. Yuuki would do anything for me, but this was something she would want to do, she hated school anyway. But could I sacrifice some of our time together for her to be out patrolling?

"Fine, you may talk to Yuuki about it. But if she decides to do it, I want your oath that Zero will not touch her" I said, putting a bit of menace into my voice.

"Of course" he said, bowing his head.

I quickly left the room, wanting to get back to my precious girl.

She was everything I ever could have asked for. She was perfect.

But she wouldn't let me protect her properly, I wanted her safe but she wanted to explore. And I couldn't hide the fact that it still scares me that she might leave me one day. I don't know what I would do without her. She lit up my endless night.

When I got back to our room, I found her leaning over my chess set. She knew better than to touch it but she looked as if she was studying it very hard.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What are you up to?" I whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Nothing" she smiled, reaching her arms blindly above her to caress my cheek.

I held her tightly for a moment before she grabbed my hand and started tugging me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she pulled me along.

"To bed, I want you to hold me" she said.

Sometimes she was like a little girl. All innocence and trust.

We lay together in each other's arms, her head on my chest.

"I want to stay like this forever, I don't want any harm to come into our world,…" she whispered as she snuggled closer to me.

"If I could freeze this moment for you I would" I said, running my fingers through her hair.

She didn't answer, just held me tighter.

The last words that fell from her lips before she feel asleep were my favourite.

"I love you…" she sighed as unconsciousness claimed her small body.

"As I love you," I said, also sinking into dreams.

Zero POV

The sun was just rising as I returned to my dorm. I would probably only get about three hours sleep before I had to go to class. Though, I would probably sleep through most of my classes anyway.

I groaned as I slipped under the cold sheets, thinking about the impending hours of lectures and annoying teenage girls. I also had dorm inspections later in the day too, for both Day and Night classes. Everyone in the Day Class was going to hate me after today, for stealing his or her pictures and memoirs of the Night Class. Pathetic.

As if I wanted to enter the filthy lair of Kaname Kuran and his disciples.

I just hoped that Kaien would find another person to be a guardian with me, so I wouldn't have to search the whole dorm.

Fuzzy thoughts of a small brunette plagued my mind as I slowly drifted into sleep. I didn't have the right level on consciousness to be angry with myself.

Yuuki POV

I awoke early again, pushing Kaname's arm off me, I got dressed and went outside, to the edge of the forest behind the Moon Dorm.

I perched myself in a higher branch of a tree, leaning against the old bark.

It was still sunny and so, very warm. I revelled in the unusual heat that night deprived us of.

Then, shocking me our of my reverie, a large crow landed beside me, a small slither of paper in it's mouth. The crow was a vampiric messenger, created by a vampire with significant power. I wondered whom, as neither Kaname nor myself used crows for our messengers.

I pulled the small bit off folded paper from its mouth and watched it vaporize before me, it's task complete.

As I unfolded the paper, an increasing sense of dread filled me and sunk to the pit of my stomach, making me uneasy.

I gasped instantly as I recognized the defined writing on the page. A new fear brewed inside of me, one I hadn't had to think about for many years. One I had been sure Kaname would have prevented from happening.

But sure enough, in graceful writing, a message from my most feared nemesis sat on the page, taunting me and daring me to do something about it.

_Dear Yuuki,_

_I've been missing you so dearly. Not a day goes past that I don't think of you._

_Now that I have the strength, I am hoping I will see you soon. Maybe you should pay me a visit?_

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Your dearest Uncle,_

_Rido~_

How had he come back so soon? Ten years didn't seem enough for the extensive damage I had seen Kaname inflict on my uncle. It seemed almost impossible for hi to have regenerated so quickly!

I quickly flung myself out of the tree, landing smoothly and breaking into the dorm at a dead sprint. I'm sure I must have woken at least one person, as I was taking no care to be quiet or close doors quietly.

I burst into Kaname and my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

He was still asleep until I slammed the door.

He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at me.

I strode towards his swiftly, the note in my hand.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" he had started to ask before I threw the note down on top of him.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the note.

"From Rido" I growled, pacing around the room.

"What?" he roared, reading the note swiftly.

"How did you get this?" he said, looking deeply at me.

"Messenger Crow" I muttered, still pacing.

He was quiet for a moment before he approached his chess set and began to mull over the positions of the pieces.

"I don't understand how he could have come back so quickly, you completely destroyed him, it should have taken longer than this for him to regenerate," I mumbled, continuing my pacing.

I didn't get a response and I felt my anger grow at the situation.

"I suppose there's nothing we can do, we don't know where he is and we're not in a position to leave the school to go looking for him. We must wait and see if he will come for us" I said, walking out of the room, leaving my calculating fiancée staring at his chess board.

I walked to another room that was part of the quarters that Kaname and I inhabited. It was my office. Likewise to him, I also needed an office, I had to deal with council members frequently and I preferred to have a space of my own.

I closed the door behind me, walking to the chest of drawers on one of the walls, I pulled out a large wooden box, placing it in the middle of the desk, I poured out the contents.

I fiddled for a few moments, getting everything in the right position, before settling into my desk chair and observing the sight before me.

My marble chess set sat in front of me, the pieces were slightly dusty as I only ever referred to chess in situations such as these. Thankfully, it's not often that my evil Uncle rises from the dead, so I could avoid turning into my brother and becoming a chess fanatic.

But this was the best way to plan the foreboding confrontation with my Uncle, so if it helped protect those I loved, then I could use this method for the time being.

I sat for hours, missing the beginning of class, until I reached out my hand and pushed one white pawn forwards.

Kaname POV

Yuuki holed herself up in her office, not turning up to class.

I didn't disturb her, if she needed my help or advice, she would come to me. I trusted her.

I did hope that she would decline the offer to be a guardian though. I didn't want her to be running around, trying to defend the school without me.

I wished I could turn her into my little, innocent sister again. So she wouldn't question my decisions or put herself into danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero POV

"You couldn't have picked someone else? Someone, I don't know, human?" I seethed.

The idiot in front of me stood beaming, his hands clasped together.

"And ruin my dream of us existing peacefully with vampires? Never! Besides, it'll be so good for my two favourite people to be working together!" he sang, dancing around the room.

"You're a fool" I muttered, leaning my cheek into my hand.

"What cruel things you say to me Zero! Now, Yuuki is absent from class, so you need to prance over to the Moon Dorms and tell her! Goodnight Zero!" he said, pushing me out the door.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. This was fucking excellent. Note the sarcasm.

It was a quick walk to the Moon Dormitories, and I had no problem getting past the Gate Keeper. When I entered the Dorm, it was completely dark. It was quiet, nothing moved and everything was almost supernaturally clean.

I could feel the presence of a vampire on one of the higher levels, so I climbed the stairs quickly, wishing to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

I found myself outside a heavy-looking wooden door. A large brass doorknob gleamed subtly in the moonlight.

I knocked loudly on the door, hoping to annoy her and interrupt what she was doing.

There was no answer, only the heavy 'click' of the door unlocking itself. I pushed the door open, slowly, peering into the candle lit room.

Yuuki sat behind a huge, heavy desk. A chess set in front of her, with only one white pawn moved forwards. I wondered why she even had a chess set, from what I heard her telling the chairman, she hated chess. She didn't react as I entered the room and closed the door.

I approached the desk, taking in the room as I did so. There were heavy drapes covering the two windows. Chandeliers hung brightly, burning candles seated in them. There were a few bookshelves, a chest of drawers and a lounge.

She was sloped in her chair, her hand resting on her forehead, the other holding the base of a wine glass, which I assumed was filled with tablet-blood.

"What do you want Zero," she sighed, twirling her fingers around her wine glass.

It was odd to see her looking so emotionless. Normally she showed her emotions so strongly, you would assume she wasn't a pure blood, but now she was acting as cool and calculating as her older brother.

"The Chairman wishes for you to become a guardian with me, it'll mean having to work during some daylight hours and miss out on some classes. It's completely fine if you don't want to" I said, hoping she would think the position below her.

"I suppose you'd be extremely happy if rejected it wouldn't you?" she asked me softly, her ice exterior finally melting.

I didn't respond to her question.

"If it would make you more comfortable, I will decline the position. What do you want me to do?" she said, her eyes meeting mine for the first time.

She looked sad, almost as if she was missing someone. I wondered if it had something to do with her brother, as they hadn't turned up to class the night before.

"I can't make decisions for you, and the chairman has decided this is a good idea, I think we could try it, if it doesn't work out, then we go back to just me, if it works out, then I guess the chairman isn't as big of a fool as I thought he was" I said, cursing myself for not telling her to decline.

"I guess I'll do it then" she said.

"Great" I mumbled, passing her the band that labelled her as a school guardian.

"Umm, just one thing, what is it that I have to do?" she asked, a sheepish grin on her face as she pulled the band onto her arm.

I laughed lowly.

"At last, a pureblood that doesn't know everything" I said, standing as she did.

"Oh shut up you, and don't tell anyone that I had to ask" she giggled, dragging me out of her office and out the door.

She stopped once we were outside of the Moon Dorms, turning to me with an expectant expression.

"So, Mr Prefect, show me the ropes" she said, grinning at me.

Yuuki POV

Zero had spent the last hour instructing me on the 'do's' and 'don'ts' of being a guardian. He told me everything important about the school rules and a few times I made the mistake of calling him 'sensei', which resulted in a stern look and a few insults.

"One more thing," he muttered as I started to make my way through the grounds.

I turned back to him, wondering how there could be anything else.

"You know how the Day Class smothers you now? Well you'll be spending a lot more time with them from now on and it might get a bit claustrophobic, just so you're ready. And you'll have to tell your fiancée that he can't blow off the head of every boy who looks at you" he said.

"Oh, right," it hadn't been something I had thought about. But Kaname was another issue altogether.

I _would _have to talk to him. I wondered whether he already knew I'd be doing this, he almost always knows everything.

"Right, well I'll talk to him, so what do we do now?" I said.

"The sun is rising, so we have to escort the Night Class back to the Dorms, it's not hard, maybe you should take that time to talk to your brother and I'll escort them…" Zero said, walking in the direction of the classes.

"So what do you want me to do during class?" I said, almost running to catch up with him.

"Just patrol around the classrooms, some days you won't have to do anything and you can return to your dorm, other days you won't sleep at all" he said.

I nodded and continued to follow him, until we ended up outside the classroom that the night class was using today.

"It's so weird not being with them, though I prefer this to having to sit through lectures" I said.

"Mmm" he mumbled.

I leant my head back on the wall behind me.

It was good that I was now a guardian. It would mean that I would be one of the first people to know if there was a danger or if Rido tried to come into the school.

About ten minutes later, the doors behind me cracked open and Seiren walked out, followed by Ruka, Ichijou, Aido, Kain, Shiki, Rima and eventually, Kaname.

It wasn't until I saw Kaname that I realised just how dry my throat was. I hadn't fed from him in days and my throat felt like a desert.

He turned to me as he walked out, his eyes catching the 'Prefect' band on my arm.

"Yuuki, I see you've accepted the offer to become a Prefect. Congratulations" he murmured, catching me up in a hug.

My throat screamed painfully as I felt the pulse at his neck vibrate against my arm. It took everything for me to not reach up and sink my fangs into his neck. But I didn't dare do it in front of the people here.

"I know what you want, come with me" he whispered into my ear, so low that no one would have noticed anything.

He straightened up and faced everyone else.

"Yuuki and I need a moment, I will return to the dorms with you in a minute, please excuse us" he said, leading me away.

Before I left, Zero caught my gaze. He gave me a meaningful look, reminding me that I also had to talk to Kaname.

Kaname led me to an underground room made of stone. There were only a few fire torches that kept the room from darkness.

"No one will see us in here" he muttered, closing the door behind him.

I couldn't hold on any longer and I threw myself at him, sinking my fangs into the vein in his neck. He moaned as I started sucking at his neck, taking long draws of blood. He returned the favour, sinking his teeth into my neck.

My body reacted instantly, falling into a pit of pleasure at the feeling of Kaname's fangs in my neck.

We feasted on each other for god knows how long, never having to stop because of the continuous circuit of blood between us. He finally broke away from me, gasping for breath. I followed shortly after, laying my head on his chest.

His arms encircled me and we slid to the floor together, me on his lap.

We held each other for a long time, enjoying each other's presence like there was nothing to worry about.

It was a while before I broke the spell, realising that I had to get back to Zero and still talk to Kaname about the issue of the Human Boys.

"Kaname?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"You want to make sure I won't kill anyone just because they look at you" he murmured, trailing his hand through my hair.

"You know me too well, you will promise me, won't you?" I said to him, pleading with my eyes.

"You know I'll promise you anything you ask me to" he said, now running both hands through my hair.

I sighed, leaning back onto him.

"I remember when you used to play with my hair when we were little, you used to do it to calm me down. You haven't done it in so long" I said, closing my eyes and revelling in the feeling.

"Do you sometimes get the feeling that it would be better if we stayed children forever?" he asked.

"Never, if we stayed children, I'd never have the chance to be your wife, which reminds me, Kaien asked me the other day, when do you want to look at holding a wedding?" I said.

"We don't have to rush it, I want you to be safe before we do anything" he said.

"Safe?" I asked.

"From Rido, from the council, from the vampire hunters" he said.

"You worry about me too much. I should be worrying about you, you always put yourself in the line of fire, you do everything to protect me," I said, my voice trembling slightly as I realised he was intending on going up against everyone for me. And he was intending to do it alone, again.

"You don't have to worry about me" he told me.

"Why not? Do I not have the right to worry about my lover? Who seems to think he can leave me behind and lock me in a cage as soon as danger arises? If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do, so please, if you're going to go up against someone, take me with you, I'm just as strong as you are, I could help" I pleaded with him.

He wasn't looking at me anymore and I recognized the face he was making. I wasn't going to get an answer, he'd ignore the subject and talk about something irrelevant.

"You should return to your duties, I'm sure Kiryu needs your help. Prefect Kuran" he said, a slight bitterness to his tone.

"If you don't want me to do this, just say so, you know I'll do everything and anything for you" I said, holding his large hand in my small one.

"No, enjoy this opportunity, but if you ever have any problems with Kiryu, you must come to me, okay?" he said.

I nodded, standing up.

"Wish me luck" I said as I straightened my uniform.

Good luck" he said, starting to get up.

I pushed down on his shoulders, leaning over him. He fell back to the floor and looked up at me wit curious eyes. I smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips.

When I pulled away he was smiling again, a smile that only I ever saw.

"When I get home, I expect you to be ready and waiting for me on that lovely bed of ours" I said, strutting out of the room.

I heard his low laugh behind me and grinned quietly to myself as I climbed out of the cold room.

I walked towards the Classrooms where I would meet Zero. He was leaning against a tree, throwing rocks into the fountain.

"Seems all teenage boys are safe for now" I said from behind him.

He jumped up at the sound of my voice. I laughed at his shocked expression, which then turned to one of anger.

"Don't look so mad, that look doesn't suit your face" I said.

"We should get going, Kaien is holding an assembly to announce you being a prefect to the Day Class" he said, walking towards a huge lecture theatre.

I groaned following after him.

"Everyone is in there, just go in and wait until the Chairman announce you" he said, holding a door open for me.

I nodded my thanks and crept in, hiding in the shadows behind where the Chairman was talking.

The whole room was filled with dull-looking humans, all bored at the Chairman's speech.

"Now, I would like to make an announcement, it has been decided that the Academy shall have a second prefect to work with Zero Kiryu. I have though about this long and hard and eventually have made a decision. The new prefect is…" Kaien said, making a drum roll noise on his knees.

Oh no.

"Yuuki Kuran! A student from the night class!" he said and I stepped forward out of the shadows, a calm, emotionless look plastered on my face.

The whispers and excited cries filled the room immediately and I tried not to grimace.

The Chairman patted me on the back as he noticed the look on my face. He knew when I was trying to hide my emotions.

"Yuuki and Zero will now make up the disciplinary committee. Yuuki will attend some day classes, but for the most part will remain in night classes. Expect to see her around a lot more!" he cheered as the noise in the theatre got louder.

"Can I go?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, but don't stray too far, you have to guard the classrooms after this" he warned.

I smiled and nodded, leaving quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Aido POV

"I just don't understand why Yuuki-sama would want to do such a tedious job! Protecting humans and working with Zero Kiryu, the job is so below her! What if she got hurt trying to defend the useless humans? It is not good for her health either, missing out on sleep! How could they ask this of her?" I cried to the Night Class, except for Kaname-sama who had retired to his room.

"I know! How can we protect her during the daylight hours! It's ridiculous to ask someone as esteemed and important as Yuuki-sama to do such a lowly job! Don't they understand who she is to us? She's royalty!" Ruka cried, stomping around the room.

"Yuuki-sama must have her reasons, we are not in a position to question them besides, if there were a true danger or risk, Kaname-sama would have prevented it" Ichijou said, ever the peace maker.

"I just don't understand, if they wanted a vampire as a prefect, any one of us would have taken the job for her," Kain said.

"Perhaps she wanted to oversee the protection of the school personally? You know how important this school is to Dorm Leader Kuran and as he is Dorm Leader, he couldn't always be outside patrolling" Shiki said.

"Aye, it is difficult to believe the school is being guarded properly when the only guardian is a vampire hunter" Rima said.

"I hate that Kiryu guy! He's so rude to Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama! I just want to tear him to pieces. Did you hear that he pulled a gun on Yuuki-sama? Even tearing him apart wouldn't be enough! I can't understand why Kaname-sama didn't rid of him right then and there!" I said, still fuming.

"And can you imagine all those gruesome teenage boys that are going to be around Yuuki-sama? It's just not right!" Seiren murmured quietly.

"If that Zero guy puts so much as a hand on Yuuki-sama, I'll destroy him before even Kaname-sama has a chance to react" Ruka muttered, taking refuge in Kain's arms.

"We'll just have to let it be for now, but we're all in agreement that we hate Zero and are prepared to aid in his destruction if he mistreats Yuuki-sama, right?" Kain said.

We all nodded our confirmation.

Slowly, we all made our way to our separate rooms, retiring for the day.

Zero POV

I was leaning against a tree during break. The sun beat down into my eyes and I revelled in the warmth of it.

Yuuki had wandered off around the grounds, not being able to stand still for too long. I think she was just trying to ditch the mob of boys that had followed her around all morning.

"Hey, Zero!" someone called from in front of me.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be met by the furious gazes of pretty much all of the Day Class boys.

Leading the group was a guy named Seto. We had always hated each other.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"We just want to talk to you for a while" he smirked.

"Make it quick, I don't want to talk to you, any of you" I said.

"Well, we here, think it's a little unfair that you get to spend so much time with Yuuki Kuran. You're always around her and you get to be around her when we all are in the Dorms at night. What makes you so special? Why does she only talk to you? Out of the whole class, you're hardly anything special," he sneered.

There were a few agreements from the guys behind him.

I, personally, found their argument amusing. They were acting like I wanted Yuuki in that way. I didn't really want her at all (or, that was what I was trying to tell myself). Besides, even if I did, there was no way any guy could get close to her without Kaname snapping their necks in half.

"I don't even like her" I sneered back.

"Bullshit, everybody likes her. She's the best looking girl in the school. Any guy would be crazy not to like her. So we think you should stay away from her, quit hogging her attention and give the ones more worthy than yourself a go at the prize," some guy named Joey said.

"Shut up man, she's no prize" I snapped.

"Fuck you man, either you lay off or we'll-" he started, only to be interrupted by a sultry voice coming from behind me.

"Now boys, you wouldn't happen to be talking about me? Would you?" she asked, gliding forwards from behind me.

"What if we were?" Seto said, leering at her in a way he must have thought was charming.

"Well it's not polite to talk about a lady behind her back" she said, standing next to me.

"Sorry" some kid from behind him called.

She laughed lowly and I watched the entranced expressions form on each of their faces as they listened to her laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint boys, but I'm taken," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"By who?" Joey growled. I really didn't like him.

"That's none of your concern" she replied silkily.

"C'mon Zero, let's go" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

"See you some other times boys!" she yelled back.

I let her pull me out of sight before pulling my hand out of hers.

She had stopped moving and was doubled over, clutching her stomach and gasping. I watched her for a moment, she had been fine a minute ago, before she moaned out one word.

"No" she moaned inbetween one of her painfilled gasps.

"What?" I asked her, confused as to the sudden change in the atmosphere.

It was then that I sensed it, another Vampire's presence. Not a presence I knew.

Before I could draw my gun or even understand what was happening, Yuuki had pulled out a metal bar from a thigh sheath. It quickly extended to a scythe and she had it pointed at the neck of a foreign vampire.

The vampire before us started to laugh in Yuuki's face. What kind of imbecile laughs in the face of a Pureblood? Her facial expression didn't change.

"Is this any way to greet your uncle?" the stranger in front of her asked and I gasped.

Her uncle? There had never been any record of an uncle! And, if he was her uncle, why was she so frightened before? Why was she holding a deadly weapon at his throat now?

"Aren't you glad to see me? I've missed you" he continued.

"Shut up" Yuuki's voice was shaky; a cloud of rage covered her tone.

He went to move forward but she pressed the weapon harder to his throat.

"Don't come near me, you filthy murderer " she growled, taking a step back.

He stopped trying to move forward and assessed the situation, his eyes finally landing on me.

"Who's your friend?" he asked.

"None of you business" she snapped.

"You haven't made friends with a Level E have you? No, he's not Level E yet…" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"Zero" Yuuki muttered to me "Whatever you do, don't interfere"

I didn't understand why she had asked that before vines shot out of the ground and made their way towards Yuuki.

She brought down her scythe and sliced them in one go, effectively getting rid of them.

"That was a pathetic attempt Rido, have you lost your touch?" she sneered at him as her Scythe retracted into a metal bar and she fitted it back under her skirt.

"I'm just getting warmed up dear, besides, it wouldn't be much fun to kill you before I sucked the blood out of you. We're going to have so much fun!" he leered at her.

She didn't move, but suddenly the ground in front of her trembled and a trench rocketed towards Rido. Before it reached him, he swiped his hand and it stopped in a huge cloud of dust.

This continued on for a while, them throwing different assaults at one another.

I moved forward subtly, trying to help Yuuki when her head snapped to me.

"Zero! I told you not to interfere!" she cried before being cut off by a shower of jagged rocks that were thrown at her.

I smelt the blood as some of the rocks tore through her skin.

"Don't you want to play with me Yuuki?" the monster in front of her said.

I lost sight of her as she was consumed by the smoke of an explosion.

"Zero! Go to the Moon Dorms!" I faintly heard her voice through the pillars of smoke and took off in a dead sprint.

I heard the screech as she threw an attack at Rido and his indignant cry as it hit him.

I ran faster than I had ever ran before, bursting into the Moon Dorms.

It was about 1pm, so they were all asleep, not that I cared at that moment.

"Help! Wake up you useless Vampires! Yuuki's in trouble!" I screamed as I ran through the house until I landed myself outside of the room Kaname was in. I burst through the door, seeing his asleep on a couch, I ran to him and shook him awake.

"Zero, what the hell are you doing here?" he snapped as he stood up.

"Yuuki is fighting with-" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"With who?" he said, grabbing my shoulders harshly. I could feel his nails digging into my flesh.

"Rido" I choked out.

I couldn't catch the movement as Kaname blurred out of the room and into the woods were Yuuki was.

I ran back downstairs only to be met with the angry yet curious night class.

"Why the hell did you wake us up? I need my beauty sleep!" Aido muttered.

"Yuuki was in trouble, I had to tell Kaname, she's in the woods-" once again I couldn't trace the movements of the vampires as they all ran out of the building, into the woods.

I quickly ran after them, stopping when I came to the site where Yuuki had been. All that was left was a huge crater in the ground where they had been hurling powers at each other.

At one edge of the crater was all the Vampires from the Night Class, save one, Kaname Kuran. Who was on his knees in the middle of the crater.

"Where's Yuuki?" I asked as I approached.

Ichijou turned to me, an extreme look of mourning on his face and I already knew the answer to my question.

"Rido took her"


	7. Chapter 7

I can't describe the feeling that flowed through the past few hours.

All human students were sent home and all the Vampires, The Chairman, Yagari and Myself had gathered in the Chairman's office, trying to find the best way to find Yuuki.

Kaname hadn't said a word to anyone since we found him in the crater.

"Well we can't just sit here, we have to do something. I think we should search the town before we make any decisions, but we go together, all of us, since we're up against a Pureblood" Yagari said, trying to leap into the action.

All the Vampires were acting like she had been killed, not kidnapped. Though I suppose the chances of her survival were slim. It was uncommon, for anyone to go up against a Pureblood and win. Though, the case of an evil Pureblood, kidnapping his niece was not common, so noone really knew what to expect.

I was surprised that Kaname was still here, I had thought he would have gone after her straight away, not sit here listening to our plans of action.

I didn't know which way to feel. I was supposed to hate vampires, hate her. But I couldn't control the clouds of worry and dread that loomed over me. Was it my fault that she had been taken? Could I have done more? Should I have not listened to her and helped? My mind flashed back to only a few hours ago.

"_Who's your friend?" he asked._

"_None of you business" she snapped._

She had tried to protect me, she knew there was no way I could go up against that bastard and win. Why would she bother trying to protect me instead of covering her own back?

"_Zero" Yuuki muttered to me "Whatever you do, don't interfere"_

Why? I had only known her a few short days and I had made it clear that I didn't like her, sort of. So why would she put herself on the line to protect me?

"_Zero! I told you not to interfere!" she cried before being cut off by a shower of jagged rocks that were thrown at her._

She had been so easily distracted and worried when I had gotten close to the fight, distracted enough to get hurt. That was my fault. Why hadn't I done more? Got the other vampires earlier? This was all my fault.

"I knew this guardian business was a bad idea!" Ruka cried.

"Hmm" Ichijou said.

"Well I agree with Yagari, we should search the town before we come up with aplan, if he hasn't taken her any further than than the town, it makes it a whole lot easier for us to find her," Kaien said.

"Let's go then" a voice said.

Kaname was standing, having spoken for the first time, he had a fierce determination in his eyes.

So we all gathered in a group, ready to search for Yuuki. Kaname led us into the city and we walked around in a large group, all ready for a fight.

We didn't need to enter any of the buildings, the vampires would be able to sense the presence of two Purebloods.

We searched the city for days, going over the same places over and over again. We questioned everyone we came across. After a week, we still hadn't found Yuuki.

We were heading back to the Academy to rest and recoup when all the Vampires stiffened, a depressed look crossing their features.

"No" the word was chorused through them.

I looked to Kaname for an answer, he had his back turned to the group, his shoulders hunched. He didn't stop walking and he continued out of our sight, towards the Academy.

I turned to the Night Class for an answer.

Tears rolled down all their cheeks, mournful expressions clouded their faces.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, staring at them.

"A Pureblood… the presence of a pureblood,… has just… left this worl-d" Shiki said, trying to keep his voice even.

No. No, no, no, no, no!

I pulled my fist back and slammed it into the wall beside me.

"Well, I guess there's no need for us to search anymore" Yagari said, walking off towards the Academy.

Kaien followed and I looked to the Vampires.

Some of them held each other, others stood with their heads bowed, uttering some form of vampiric prayer. Eventually, they started to trudge back to the dorm. After a few minutes, only Ichijou remained. I went to walk back to the Academy when he grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to face him.

"This is going to be a very difficult and dark time in the world of Vampires. Yuuki was to be married and then Queen in a few months. Try not to be too hostile in the coming weeks. When word gets out about Yuuki, Vampires will start arriving to offer their respects. Kaname will also be very temperamental, so don't piss him off. This will be a very difficult time for all of us. It is not every day that we lose such a loved and sacred friend" he murmured to me, turning away and walking back to the Academy.

I sighed and followed after him, thinking of the small vampire girl who had fought all the stereotypes I had ever formed about vampires.

Two weeks later.

We were gathered together outside for Yuuki's 'funeral'.

No outsiders had been invited, just those that were there the night we had lost her. we stood in a circle around a small red rose that had been planted in memory of her. It was planted in the middle of the crater she had made fighting Rido, just inside the school gates.

We were all dressed in black and most had tear tracks down their faces. I had even shed a tear or two, though I would never admit that to anyone.

Kaname kneeled in front of the rose, his face stony. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone for weeks. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. I remembered losing Ichiru, how much it had hurt. What he was going through… he was probably breaking apart on the inside.

The 'ceremony' only went on for an hour, a few people had things to say and we held a minute silence in respect.

We were all just about to leave when the heavy wooden doors that lead out of the Academy were pushed open.

A small, bloody figure appeared between them. Covered in blood, dirt and bite marks, you could hardly recognize the person beneath them. Their clothes were in shreds, hardly covering the body beneath them.

I squinted my eyes, trying to reassure myself of the person before me.

"Yuuki" came Kaname's whisper from behind me.

He moved forward slowly to the limping girl in front of us. She didn't acknowledge anyone but when Kaname stopped in front of her and tried to reach out to touch her, she finally spoke.

"Don't touch me, you bastard" she spat, flinching away from his hand.

"What? Yuuki… you're alive-" he stuttered off.

"No thanks to you" she sneered, limping past him.

Her eyes searched the group in front of her, smiling slightly when she realised everyone was here.

"I'm glad you're all safe" she whispered before crumpling into a heap at the Chairman's feet.

"Yuuki!" he yelled, reaching forwards to catch her.

"We should take her to her room, to heal" Aido said, leading the way to the Moon Dorms. Kaname flashed forwards to take her off Kaien.

"I'll carry her" he murmured slipping his arms under the chairman's and lifting Yuuki's small body out of his arms, walking off with her.

The only things that were running through my mind at that moment was two words.

She's _alive._

Kaname POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, Yuuki's small, delicate hand inside my own. Her breathing was shallow as her body fought to repair all her injuries. She probably needed blood, but she wasn't in a position to take it from me.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was alive. I had felt dead myself for the last three weeks, having her away from me, with that evil bastard. What had he done to her? Had she killed him and gotten away?

Was the death of a Pureblood, the loss we all felt, actually Rido? If it was, why did it take her so long to return?

I thought about what she had said to me when I had tried to touch her.

_Don't touch me_

Those words, out of her mouth, had never been directed at me before. Never had anything cruel or unkind been directed at me. Was she angry we had stopped looking, even though we had believed her dead?

_you bastard…_

Her cruel, stony tone echoed through my mind. What had happened to her, to make her so cruel, so emotionless?

Anger bubbled inside of me, that monster, her uncle, had tortured her. I looked again at all the bite marks, _his _bite marks. The bruises ad cuts that marred her perfect body…

She jumped a little in her sleep, some nightmare plaguing her mind. Her innocent mind should be safe from the cruelty's of the outside world.

That was what hurt the most, sitting beside her, looking over her trying to protect her, but not really being able to do anything.

She whimpered in her sleep, tossing a little.

Please wake up soon Yuuki.

Yuuki POV

Images of Rido plagued my mind, his cruel, twisted features. The feeling of his fangs in my neck, his hands on my body, touching places that made me cringe, doing things to my body I didn't understand. I whimpered in my sleep.

His sinister laugh bounced of the inside of my head, torturing me from the inside out.

His cruel taunts were scared into my brain, the echoes tearing through my body.

_He isn't coming for you…_

_Doesn't want you…_

_Isn't even looking for you…_

_Better if you give up…_

Rido had taken me home, to the Kuran mansion, a place he was sure Kaname would come looking for me, a place even I had been sure Kaname would come looking. But when Kaname didn't turn up, Rido got angry, taking it out on me as he did so. It got harder to fight back, every minute that Kaname didn't come for me.

I remembered trying to fight him, over and over again, trying to make myself believe that Kaname was coming for me. But when I finally destroyed Rido, after fighting for a week, even then Kaname didn't turn up.

Then, during the two weeks that it took me to walk back to the Academy, he still didn't come for me. With every step I took the betrayal wrapped another coat around my heart.

It was only when I reached the gates of the Academy and saw him, that the anger and hurt truly set in.

"_Don't touch me"_ I had spat at him.

The wounded expression on his face stabbed at my heart and I tried to take the words back, to apologize, but I couldn't conjure enough forgiveness to do so.

Another nightmare attacked me. Not really a nightmare though, more of a memory.

"_Come play with your dear uncle Yuuki" he had taunted._

_He slithered forward running his rough hand down my face, onto my neck._

"_Get away from me!" I yelled, pushing back further onto the wall behind me._

"_Don't be like that darling, this would go a lot easier if you just played along…" he said, bringing his face closer to my neck._

"_No…" I mumbled as I heard him bar his fangs near my neck._

"_Shh, this'll only hurt more if you resist" he said, sinking his fangs into my neck._

"No!" I screamed, sitting up.

I was sitting in a bed, my bed. My hands was wrapped in something large and warm, I looked to find out what it was.

Kaname's hand encircled my own. He was kneeling on the ground, his head resting next to our encircled hands. He was sleeping peacefully, his legs splayed out at an odd angle on the floor.

I studied his face in silence. His handsome features glowed in the subtly candlelight of the room. His peaceful expression was interrupted slightly by the thick, heavy, dark bags under his eyes. I reached out a finger, gently caressing the bruised skin. He sighed in his sleep, relaxing further.

I pulled my hand back, for the first time noticing how pale I was. I hadn't had blood in 3 weeks, unable to drink from anyone but Kaname. Even now, I didn't really want to take any blood from him.

I lay back on the mound of pillows underneath me, half relaxed for the first time in almost a month. Almost everything had healed, save for a particularly deep bite mark on my neck and wrist, which would require blood to heal.

I was still wearing my school uniform from when Rido had taken me, it was ripped, bloodied and for the most part, ruined, but it was the only set of clothes I had had access to.

I decided to take a shower and change, sick of feeling Rido on my skin.

I took almost half an hour in the shower, scrubbing every inch of my skin and washing my hair twice. When I was done I dressed in a short, soft, white dress. I stayed barefoot, I wasn't planning on going anywhere today.

I sat down on the lounge, a random book in hand. I sat for a few hours, reading through a book on Human History.

"Yuuki?" a sleepy voice mumbled from the bed. Kaname was waking up. He suddenly became more alert when he realised I wasn't on the bed.

"Yuuki! Where are you-" he cried, spinning around, searching for me until his eyes landed on me.

"I'm here" I murmured, not meeting his eyes.

He walked over to me as I stood, landing on his knees, his face buried in my stomach.

"I was so worried, I thought you were dead," he sobbed into my stomach.

"Why didn't you come for me Kaname?" I

"I did! We looked for a week and then we felt the death of a Pureblood, we though you were dead-" he cried before I interrupted him.

"Where did you look Kaname? Under the bed? And what made you think it was me that was dead? Do you really have so little faith in me to believe that I couldn't kill Rido?" I snapped, pushing his head back off my stomach.

"We searched the whole town-" he started, stunned.

"The town? You really didn't think he'd be stupid enough to hide out in the town did you? He took me to the most obvious place-" I ranted.

"Where were you? Please Yuuki-"

"Our _home _Kaname. He beat, raped, tortured and stole my blood in our _home. _He locked me up in _our _bedroom, assaulted me on _our _bed. How could you not have looked there, the one place even Rido thought you would look for me and you _didn't come"_ I hissed, walking away from his kneeling form.

"I tried Yuuki, please forgive me" he pleaded, still on his knees.

"Do you even have _any _idea what I was thinking? You didn't come for me! The one thing you've always sworn to me was that you would always protect me, always be there for me, always come for me. And you _didn't. _You gave up, gave up on looking, gave up on _me._" I sighed, sinking down on the edge of the bed.

"Yuuki, I'll do anything for you, just please forgive me," he asked.

"I love you Kaname, I'll always love you, but I can't trust anything you tell me anymore. I think it's time we spent some time apart. We've always been together, I need some time alone, where I can rebuild my trust in you, in everyone. I'm going to go back home and clear up the house and deal with things my way okay?" I told him, even though my heart was breaking with every word.

"No" he said, jumping up "No Yuuki, anything but that! Please don't leave me!" he said, throwing himself at me, hugging me close.

"Please don't make this any worse than it is" I sighed, pulling away from him.

I stared down at my left hand, at the delicate silver band, decorated in diamonds, emeralds and black jewel roses. I slowly slipped it off, sliding it into Kaname's hand.

"No, Yuuki, please, you can't leave me-" I pressed my hand against his lips.

"I'm not leaving you, I love you and we'll be together again, you're my forever remember? I just need time" I said, pushing the ring further into his hand.

He sighed and walked over to the drawer that housed my jewellery, pulling out a silver chain. He threaded my ring onto it and walked back to me. He reached around my neck and fastened the chain. I looked up at his sad eyes, wishing I could take back what I said.

"Just please, wear it. It belongs to you" he said.

"This isn't forever" I said caressing the side of his face with my hand.

"How long do I have to go without you?" he sighed, leaning into my hand.

"Give me a month, then it'll be the day before the ball. I'll be back then, if you're ever looking for me, at least this time you'll know where I am" I said.

"Just promise you'll come back to me and if anything goes wrong, you must call me straight away okay?" he pleaded.

"I'll be back" I whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before walking out of the door and downstairs. I said goodbye to the nobles before heading to the Chairman's Dorm.

Tears filled my eyes as I walked, threatening to spill. I took breaths as I walked, unwilling to cry out in the open.

When I reached the doors to my Uncle's Dorm, my breaths were coming in shorts gasps and I could barely see through the unshed tears in my eyes. I knocked loudly, wanting to get inside before I broke down.

When Uncle Kaien opened the door, I didn't get the chance to greet him, I threw myself at him, bursting into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Zero POV

I was sitting in the kitchen with Kaien when a knock sounded on the door. He stood to answer it and I followed him. He opened the door and froze at the sight in front of him.

Yuuki stood in a flimsy white dress, barefoot, tears clouding her eyes, gasping in her shallow breath.

As soon as she saw him, she threw herself at him, bursting into tears. Her sobs were deep and pain-filled as she held onto her uncle with clawed, weak hands.

Kaien held her, unsure as to what to say. What the hell was going on? He led her to the lounge room, sitting her down on the lounge and holding her in his arms.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, rubbing her back.

I stood, leaning against the wall, waiting for her answer.

"I left him" she whispered, bursting into a new round of tears.

My eyes widened. She left Kaname? Why? It was one of those things that were just _wrong._ Vampires were normally with their lovers forever. There were no breakups.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her once her sobs quietened.

"No" she said rubbing her face "I just came to tell you that I'm leaving for a while, I'll be back in about a month" she said, standing up.

Leaving?

"Why? Why can't you stay here?" he asked her.

"I'm going back to the Kuran Mansion, there's a bit of a bloody mess there after Rido" she sighed standing up.

So that's where she was? The Kuran Mansion? Why hadn't Kaname looked there? The idiot!

"Are you sure? Will you be okay going back there? On your own no less?" he asked.

"I'll be fine and I'll be back, I just came to tell you I'm leaving" she said, brushing off his hand.

"But, how do you plan on getting there? Do you want me to call a car?" he asked her.

"No, I need to get some of my old clothes out of your attic though, I can't go barefoot or in this dress," she said, leaving the room and going upstairs.

"I still don't understand how she's planning on getting there, why she's leaving him or why she wants to go back to that place" he muttered to me.

"All vampires are crazy" I murmured, not really paying attention.

She came back after a few minutes. She had completely changed clothes.

She was wearing long, black tight pants, knee-high heeled boots and a long black, leather trench coat.

"So, to answer my question, how are you getting there?" Kaien asked.

"Have you still got my bike?" she asked, fastening the buttons on her coat.

Kaien nodded and walked off to get something out of a drawer.

"You're going to ride a push-bike? That's insane?" I said to her.

She smiled slightly at me, the smile not reaching her eyes.

Kaien returned then, passing her a black key.

"It's in the garage" he muttered.

We followed her as she went outside to the garage. when we got there, she climbed on a large, sleek black motorbike, turning on the engine.

Even I could admit that was hot.

"Thank you for all your help Uncle, I'll see you soon" she muttered, revving the engine.

She nodded at me before speeding out of the garage and out the school gates.

"Good Luck Yuuki" Kaien whispered returning inside.

Two weeks later

Yuuki POV

It's been two weeks, my body is extremely weak, I haven't had blood in five weeks now, as my body is refusing to accept the blood tablets.

I finally got around to cleaning the house, as all the servants had vacated the house when I had first left. It had taken me a while to get up the courage to even enter the room I had been held in, let alone confront the mess.

I couldn't sleep anymore. Between missing Kaname, feeling bad for what I did, the loss of blood and the nightmares there was no possible way I could sleep.

So I wasn't surprised when one afternoon my legs gave out while I was trying to arrange some flowers in a vase.

I sat on the ground, dazed. My legs were numb beneath me and I didn't have enough strength in my arms to lift myself up. I tried using my powers to lift myself up but because my body was so exhausted my powers were weak.

I sighed, leaning against the bench behind me while I waited for feeling to return to my legs. I really needed blood, badly, but I had no way to even get to a willing, breathing donor, let alone the one whose blood I really thirsted for.

After a few hours I was able to haul myself up and make my way to the lounge. Once I sat down I fell backwards onto the back of the lounge, suddenly feeling light-headed. Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead and I had trouble breathing.

I lifted a hand to wipe away the sweat and noticed my hand was shaking. I wiped the sweat off as best I could, struggling to even keep my hand raised to my face.

I only had a fortnight left until I was returning to the Academy. I wasn't really enjoying my time alone. As soon as I had arrived here two weeks ago I had slipped my engagement ring back on my finger, feeling relief at having it back where it belonged.

I sighed, sinking further into the lounge, drifting off into my own imagination, taking care not to actually fall asleep.

-A week and two days later-

It was only six days until I was returning to the Academy. I didn't even know wether I had the strength to walk to the car to get to the school. What would the nobles say if they saw me like this? I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I crossed a human right now, I'd probably attack them and drain them straight away, assuming I could stand long enough.

I was walking back from the kitchen, where I had recently tried to swallow a blood tablet again. As usual, I had vomited it back up and spent five minutes heaving and choking over the sink.

I was walking slowly and shakily back towards my perch on the lounge when the doors of the mansion burst open. I looked up slowly, to be met with a familiar lavender gaze. A gaze that had a glint of desperation in it.

"Zero!" I tried to yell, only for my voice to come out as a whisper.

I tried to move forward, until my legs collapsed beneath me, going numb once again. I felt the familiar beads of sweat forming on my forehead, my hands go shaky and my breath coming in gasps.

"Yuuki? What's wrong?" he asked nervously, leaning over me.

"Nice to… see you again… Zero… I'm sorry I'm… not quite… well… at the moment… you'll have to excuse me," I gasped out, looking up at him before bursting into a fit of coughs.

"Shit, um, do you need help?" he stuttered.

"No, it's fine, I'll be able to stand in a minute" I muttered, slowly heaving myself to my feet and wobbling over to an armchair.

"It's nice to see you Zero, but why are you here?" I asked when I could breath properly.

"I've come to see if your offer still stands. To turn me into a vampire?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked up at him, shocked at the unexpected question. Why was he asking me this now?

"Of course it still stands, why now though" I asked, leaning back into the chair.

"I keep having hunger fits, I almost killed Kaien on instinct the other day. Please, change me" he asked.

He walked over to me swiftly and dropped to his knees in front of me, pushing his hair back and offering me his neck.

"I-I can't right now Zero, I don't have the strength…" I started only for him to interrupt me.

"You can have my blood! You need it in the process anyway right? Please! Do it now, I don't want to be a mindless monster!" for the first time I saw a type of vulnerability in Zero.

He looked so scared in that moment, so frightened of becoming a monster. I wanted nothing more than to help him in that moment, but changing someone to a vampire… This would be my first time and I wasn't sure I was strong enough to also transfer my blood to him.

But I knew everything there was to know about the process and I was so hungry that I was willing to try.

I leant forwards, placing my hand on the side of his neck, the other on his shoulder.

"See you in a few days Zero" I said, licking up his neck at the pulse point.

I plunged my fangs into his neck and he groaned in pain, I took a few deep pulls out of his neck, feeling some of my strength return with each pull. As he was starting to fall asleep, I bit into my wrist deeply, then, pressed the bleeding wound to Zero's mouth.

He drank hungrily and I felt the strength I had just recuperated slipping away again. I pulled my wrist away from him before I passed out.

"Awaken once again Zero, I'm glad I could do this for you" I said before passing out on the lounge.

Zero POV

When I awoke, I could see and smell everything. My reflexes were better and I moved silently with not an inch of clumsiness.

I stood from my position on the floor, surveying the room around me. I could hear someone in a room that was off to the side so I followed the noise until I found the source.

Yuuki was hunched over a sink, coughing and spluttering, her delicate shoulders shaking. When she finally stopped, she started sobbing, the action wracking her entire frame. Then, she stiffened and turned around.

"Good to see you're finally awake Zero, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine, I don't feel much different to before, save for the uncontrollable emotions and hunger attacks" I told her.

"That's good" she whispered before turning back to the sink and coughing again.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving forward.

"I can't take these blood tablets and I've been to long without blood. My body has become weak, that's why I've been collapsing. I won't be able to put off returning to the Academy much longer…" she trailed off, a hand going to her throat.

"Why wait for the Academy? You can have my blood. Besides, didn't you drink from me when you changed me?" I said.

"My body, as a mated female vampire, will only accept the blood of my mate. Male vampires accept the blood of anyone, mated or not. I should be able to take the tablets, mated or not, but I can't swallow them, no matter how I try to take them. I understand it was the same for you? And as for when I drank your blood, I quickly threw that up. And when you add my loss of blood from when you drank from me on top of that… well you get one very sick vampire" she said.

I hadn't realised how bad it was, what sacrifices she had made, all because I had made her change me immediately instead of waiting.

"Now Zero, you can't tell anyone I changed you. Kaname and any other Purebloods will be able to tell by your aura. But if anyone asks, tell him or her that you didn't fall to Level E and converted to a vampire. Ok? That way, you can still be a hunter" she said, her voice the strongest it had been in a while.

I nodded my confirmation.

"I'm returning to the Academy tomorrow night. You can wait and come with me or you can leave before, it's your choice" she said, slowly moving out of the room.

"I think I'll wait, I don't know wether you'll make it to the Academy on your own, or even to a car" I muttered.

She took a seat in an armchair, motioning to me to sit in the other one. I waited a few minutes before bringing up an issue with her. I wanted to present it gently though, as to not disrupt her fragile health.

"Yuuki… there's something you should know about Kaname…" I started.

"If you're about to say the name Sara, I don't want to hear it" she muttered.

"No, I wasn't going to say that. You should know that Kaname has been causing a lot of trouble for the Council of Elders and therefore the Hunter's Association. He's been rather volatile this last month and had displeased a great many people," I said, cringing at her frustrated sigh.

"He never keeps thing simple does he? It's always got to be complicated. Thank You Zero, I'll talk to him about it" she muttered.

"Fine" I said.

"Well, there are plenty of spare bedrooms upstairs and food in the kitchen. All bedrooms are adjoined to a bathroom so you have everything you need. There are blood tablets in the kitchen too. If you're coming with me tomorrow, get some rest" she murmured leaning back into the lounge.

"Shouldn't you sleep too? You're in worse condition than I am," I asked.

"No, I don't sleep anymore" she sighed.

"What? Why?" I asked stunned, she was sleeping regularly last time I saw her!

"The nightmares" she said, smiling gently at me.

Oh.

I waved goodnight to her and headed upstairs, settling into one of the guest bedrooms.

Yuuki POV

I sat on the lounge, staring at the fire glowing in the hearth.

I though about what had happened in the last few days. Zero bursting in, turning Zero into a vampire, him finding out about my intolerance for the blood tablets…

I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

My thoughts were interrupted as another coughing fit claimed me, dragging my shoulders to a hunch.

I brought a tissue to my mouth as I coughed, feeling something wet creep up my throat. When I pulled the tissue away, flecks of blood covered the delicate paper. I whimpered as my hands went cold and then numb.

I needed blood, badly. Kaname was so lucky he could take blood from anywhere. I think that was my last conscious thought before passing out. Again.

Kaname POV

Life without Yuuki was hard. Harder than it had been before and it hurt that this time, it had been her choice, her wish, to be separated from me.

She was returning tomorrow though and nervous, excited emotions bubbled inside of me, eagerly awaiting her return. I hoped she had sorted out everything, so that we could be together again. I had missed her so much.

I was worried about her, she hadn't had any proper blood for at least a month, she would have had to live on blood tablets. Zero had also disappeared from the Academy, around a week before she returned, no one had seen or heard from him.

I now sat in Kaien's office, him blabbering about Yuuki to me, like I didn't understand the situation.

"I wonder how she's going? I know Yuuki is strong, but it surprised me how easily she brushed off the events, it's almost as if she had time to prepare for it, like she was expecting it…" he murmured, I wasn't even sure wether he was talking to me or not.

"In any case she'll be back tomorrow! And Zero!" he squealed, bouncing in his seat.

What type of grown man squeals?

"Where did Zero go?" I asked, I was sick of being kept in the dark.

"Oh! He went to check on Yuuki for me! I had expected him to come back after a day or so, I couldn't imagine he wanted to be there! Oh well, guess we'll see him tomorrow night then!" he smiled.

"Why wasn't I informed when you decided to send a vampire hunter to see Yuuki alone?" I growled.

"You really need to stop being so suspicious of everyone! Zero and Yuuki get along just fine!" he said indignantly, pointing his nose in the air.

"If he touches her…" I mumbled.

"He won't, now would you like some Rose tea?"

Sigh.

3rd Person POV

**The Kuran Mansion**

Zero helped a frail-looking Yuuki to a limousine. He was feeling oddly protective of the small vampire. Maybe it was because she had sired his vampire life?

Yuuki's health had been deteriorating rapidly since the day she let Zero suck her blood. Her usually small and healthy body ached and shuddered. Beads of sweat covered her smooth forehead and her hands shook. Every now and then she would cough little flecks of blood into a tissue.

Zero could do nothing but stand back and watch, he had offered her his blood numerous times but she had declined. He helped her try and take blood tablets, only to see her throw them up and faint. He watched her when she tried to stand on her own, watched her legs collapse beneath her. He was glad that only Kaname and The Chairman would be there when they arrived, everyone else would be in bed or in class.

Whilst in the car, Yuuki had another coughing fit, only to pass out from exhaustion. He felt useless.

Whilst unconscious, nightmares tormented Yuuki, the only thing that stopped her from tossing and turning or crying out, was her lack of strength.

She didn't want Kaname to see her like this, but the only way for her to get better was to see Kaname, so she would have to put aside her pride. That was, if Kaname had forgiven her for leaving.

When Yuuki awoke, Zero was staring at her, concern still marring his feaures.

"Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles" she told him.

He didn't reply and stared out the window. Yuuki followed his example, leaning against the cold window, noticing they were not too far away from the Academy.

"When we get there, let me tell them about your condition, I don't need them assuming I did something to you" Zero said to her, gesturing to her frail form.

"Whatever" she mumbled back to him.

About 2 minutes away from the Academy, Yuuki burst into another round of coughing, before passing out.

"Great, now I have to return her to her fiancée unconscious" he mumbled to himself.

**Cross Academy**

Kaname and Kaien waited anxiously as the long limousine rolled through the gates. Kaname could sense Yuuki's presence with every inch closer that the car got. When it stopped in front of the Chairman and Kaname, they both tried to peer through the thick tinting of the car windows. Eventually, the door opened to reveal Zero who stood, stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him.

"Where's Yuuki?" The Chairman asked.

"Inside the car, I have to talk to both of you first" he said, leaning against the car door.

"You're a Vampire" Kaname hissed.

Zero nodded. Kaname knew Yuuki had changed him, he could smell her blood in him. He hadn't thought she would actually change him.

"I know that, but we're not here to talk to me, we're here so I can discuss something about Yuuki with you" Zero said.

"What do you mean? Why is she still in the car?" Kaname asked.

"She's unconscious, now before you growl at me and kill me, let me explain. Yuuki's in a very fragile state right now, she's been 6 weeks without blood. Her body is refusing to accept blood tablets and her health is suffering because of it. She only sleeps after she faints from exhaustion; she refuses to sleep when she has the choice because she has nightmares. If she tries to consume anything she normally throws up. She has coughing fits where she coughs up little bits of blood. Sometimes her legs will give out if she's tired or her body is especially weak. She goes into some type of fever-mode when her hands shake and she sweats. Overall, she can't really do anything without a lot of help. Oh, and she can't use her powers either" Zero listed off, watching the reactions of the men before him.

They wore identical masks of horror. And Zero flinched as Kaname knocked him aside to open the car door.

When he opened the door, they were met with the sight of a sleeping Yuuki, the most peaceful expression on her face. Kaname reached in to touch her face, pushing her hair back from her clammy forehead.

She sighed in her sleep, resting her face in his hand. Kaname lifted her out of the car, nodding to Kaien and Zero then taking off with her to the Moon Dorms.

"At least she'll heal now she's back with him" Kaien smiled, pulling Zero back towards the Chairman's rooms.

"You do know you can't tell anyone that she turned you into a vampire, don't you?" he said to the pale boy beside him.

"Yes, Yuuki and I already discussed the story" he muttered.

"You seem to be very relaxed, don't you hate the little Kuran?" Kaien said slyly.

"I haven't hated her in a long time, I don't think I can hate someone so intent of being harmless" Zero said, walking ahead of the Chairman.

Yuuki POV

I was comfortable. That was the first thing I noticed when I started to wake up. the second thing I noticed was the electricity that was shooting through my left hand, which could only mean Kaname was holding my hand.

I opened my eyes slowly, meeting a pair of identical, wine-coloured eyes.

Kaname was hovering over me, a worried look on his face.

"Don't ever let me leave again" I whispered to him as I pulled myself up and pressed my lips to his.

"Never" he mumbled, sliding his hands into my hair.

I kissed him for as long as I could before my strength drained and I fell back against the bed. Kaname was looking at me, love and determination in his eyes. This was the first time I had been relaxed in weeks.

"Love, you need to drink from me" he said, pushing his neck towards me.

I didn't argue with him, leaning forwards and sinking my fangs into his neck. As I sucked on his neck, I could feel my body returning to it's normal state. After a minute or two, I was full and feeling perfect again.

I licked the bite on his neck, healing it, before lying my head down on his chest.

"I noticed you're wearing your ring" he murmured.

"I couldn't keep it off for more than a day" I sighed.

"Just promise to never do that to me again" he asked.

"Of course not, next time, you're coming with me" I whispered, slipping into a dream for the first time in ages. A dream filled with Kaname and all things good, not nightmares.

The next day~

Yuuki POV

I'd finally escaped to get ready for the ball. Kaname hadn't let me out of his arms since the moment I woke up yesterday. I'd finally convinced him that I wasn't going anywhere and he had reluctantly let me go so I could get dressed.

I'd rushed through my shower as quickly as possible and was now slipping into my dress. It was a deep blue, mid-thigh cocktail dress. Along the sides of it, were embroided roses, also along the back of the dress. I wore matching blue shoes with 3 inch heels.

I hadn't done anything to my hair, letting it hang down over the back of my dress. I hurriedly ran a brush through it as I felt Kaname's prescence appear outside the bathroom.


End file.
